Break The Bully
by Ififall
Summary: Spoilers. Seamus wants payback. He sets up a trap for Brendan, that Walker is more than happy to direct and tape.


A/N: Spoilers. Strong Language. Adult and Disturbing scenes.

* * *

"Are you glad you drove your little Sister away?"

* * *

"Ya what?" Brendan asked looking at his Dad slumped across the bar counter. No change there.

"This is your fault. My little girl moving away with a noncy rich arse-hole. How do you think she feels having a filthy queer for a brother?" Seamus asked. Seamus had no shame.

"I maybe a filthy queer, but I'm twice the man you'll ever be" Brendan said.

"Bollocks. But you know who is twice the man?" Seamus asked. Seamus stepped back as Walker came out of the shadows. "Now this lad...this lad just keeps on coming" Seamus said. "As you well know Brendan, I like a fighter" Seamus said. "Don't mind me" Walker said. He'd lost a few pounds. Maybe it was street life, maybe it came from anger. Maybe it was the guilt of trying to ruin Brendan's life. Walker made sure the bar doors were locked and went into the office. He came back out with a camera and passed it to Brendan's Dad. "There you go...Da" Walker said. Seamus put the camera on the side and together they swarmed on Brendan kicking and punching him until Brendan was a bloody mess.

* * *

"This is a beautiful family portrait moment. Isn't it Brendan?" Walker asked, grabbing Brendan by the chin. "Seamus why don't you _stand behind_ your little boy and let's take a picture" Walker asked. Seamus squatted next to his son and Walker took a picture on his phone. "That's my boy. Always the fame-whore. Or in Brendan's case he's just the _whore_" Seamus said. "You know Seamus, I couldn't have put it better myself" Walker said. "Your little girl. Your only daughter's moving on. Thanks to this...piece of shit you call a son" Walker said looking down at Brendan.

"Don't look at me like that son" Seamus said as Brendan held his own chest. Walker didn't want Brendan to pass out. Not yet. "You see Walker, Brendan's never been good enough. Always stealing thieving fighting, scrapping. Telling lies. You were a Born Bully Brendan. "Da...don't do this" Brendan croaked. "I think he was answering back" Walker said stirring up trouble. "Are you being a bad boy Brendan?" Seamus asked. Walker punched Brendan in the face again.

"You know what happens when you're a Bad Boy Brendan" Seamus said. He took his jacket off and put it on the chair. Walker stopped Brendan from squirming and pushed Brendan down on his stomach. "This'll be quick son, I've gotta meet my favourite daughter for a drink" Seamus said as he unbuttoned his trousers. Walker kicked Brendan in the back again and held him down as Seamus walked towards his son. Walker took out Brendan's belt from his trousers and tied it loosely around his neck.

* * *

Walker stepped back and filmed the father son bonding. Seamus slid Brendan's trousers down. He could see Brendan's palms flatten. He was trying to pull himself up. Just like old times. He unbuttoned his own trousers and thrust himself inside Brendan. He smiled as Brendan screamed in pain. "What's the matter Brendan? Ste not putting out enough?" Walker asked. "Little Ste's not putting out at all" Seamus said fucking Brendan harder on the floor. "Is he?" Seamus asked his son. Brendan's belt slid off of his neck. He stayed silent as Seamus carried on using his left hand to keep Brendan's head near the floor.

"You're scum son. You always will be. I'm not gonna let you take my little girl" Seamus said fucking Brendan until he could see blood on his trousers. He pulled out of his son, held his equipment and came in one of the club's cocktail glasses. "Bravo, Bravo!" Walker said walking up closer to the battered bruised Brendan on the floor. "Smile Brendan. Being your Daddy's little fuck-toy is your only claim to fame" Walker said. He felt bad when he had to turn the camera off, he was enjoying it too much.

"Brendan. Stop laying there like a cheap tart and do your trousers up" Seamus said. He'd done his own trousers up and was now making his son a friendly drink behind the bar. He took the glass with his own "liquid surprise" in it and fixed his son a strong glass of Scotch. As Brendan started to get up, Seamus took the drink over to his son and stirred it so his son would be fooled. "Here son, take this" Seamus lifted the drink up to his son's lips. Surprised by the sudden act of kindness, Brendan drank it all. Seamus smiled and patted his son on the head.

"Good Boy" Seamus said.

* * *

"Now I've got to go to your sister. Every second counts now" He got up, got his jacket and went to the bathroom. Seamus sorted himself out, made sure that he hadn't left anything and left. He thought his son got what he deserved. His little girl was going away because she was ashamed of her dirty and sinful brother and Seamus couldn't blame her. He put his Jacket on and said goodbye to his son. When he got home he got a bath and made himself a cup of tea.

"Hey Da, you okay?" Cheryl said walking through the door with shopping bags. "You brought shopping love?" Seamus said. "Shall I get out of the way for you and your posh fella?" Seamus asked. "No...no" Cheryl said going to the kitchen. "You look very pleased with yourself" Seamus said following her. "Yeah I am Daddy cause...I've politely refused Nate's offer to move" Cheryl said. "Huh?" Seamus said puzzled. "Love if you need you go away and be in love. I don't want anything or anyone to stop you" Seamus said.

"Thanks Daddy, but I know where I should be and who I should be with. That's with you and Brendan. Nate can't replace the both of you. Why waste my time watching poor Nate try?" Cheryl asked. Seamus breathed a deep breath. His little girl was staying. She was going stick with her Da and be the pub Landlady. Where she belonged.

* * *

Had Seamus's stunt on Brendan been in vain?

* * *

"Fuck no" Seamus thought to himself.

* * *

Brendan may be part of Seamus's family, but Brendan always crossed the line. Seamus always had to put him back in his place. He'd carry on doing it until Brendan got the message. He didn't care that Brendan was his flesh and blood. He blocked that out. It made it easier to do what he did. He'd do it again and again. Any time and every time Seamus felt like it. In this day and age, people couldn't be bought sold or kept.

But...

* * *

In Seamus's world it was different.

In Seamus's world...

Brendan had no rights. Brendan _Belonged_ to him.


End file.
